Shadow VS Dark Pit
Shadow VS Dark Pit is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Death Battle Dark Pit VS Shadow.png|PuasLuisZX 01 backgrounder (133).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Shadow vs. Dark Pit PuasLuis Version ZX.png|PuasLuisZX 02 Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Kid Icarus! Two Anti-heroes enter in Death Battle, can Shadow stop Pit's black-winged doppelgänger? Interlude PuasLuis: Something Deadly And Dark Is In A Lot Of Hearts And Some Lerk Into The Shadows. OverVictory: This type of these characters are called anti-heroes. PuasLuis: Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform. OverVictory: And Dark Pit, Pit's doppelgänger. He's Puas and i'm Over. PuasLuis: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Shadow Puas: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with Black Arm alien ADN, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Life Form. Despite being a powerful, living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. Over: But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck. Puas: That's terrible! We must stop the same cliché argument of most robot histories. Over: Ahhh, Shadow isn't a type of robot. Puas: Ahh, forget that please. Over: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead. Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space, like most Sonic character. But Shadow can control The Chaos Forces known like the energy most powerfull in Sonic Universe; a energy obtained on the Chaos Emerald the strongest items in all Sonic Verse. Puas: With this energy Shadow can use the Chaos Control, a movement that he can manipulate the time to his advantage. And the Emerald Chaos protects the user for time stop, a time paradox, literally completely erases time, they are parallel or not. Over: Maybe for this Solaris's time manipulation can't affect Sonic, Shadow or Silver in the WORST EVER Sonic game. Puas puts a photo of Sonic Boom. Over: FUCK THIS SHIT! Sonic 06 is only one of the worst Sonic Games Ever Created. Puas: Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear, and others techniques has Shadow like Black Tornado, the user forms a tornado around enemies to weaken them. Chos Spear, the user forms a lightning arrow-head-shaped bolt that is made of chaos energy. Fire Somersault; a fiery somersault that can destroy steel containers. Over: Gravity Control, Energy Beams, Homing Attack, Jump Dash, Homing Dash, Light Speed Dash and much more moves has Shadow. Puas: Shadow has the Hover Shoes. Shadow uses his Hover Shoes to keep up with Sonic by making him fly forward at a high speed at a hovering height just above the ground. But in Super Shadow are really useless the shoes. Over: Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which are stricting his access to the chaos force to maintain control, should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out. Puas: But, that is game mechanics. These Inhibitor Rings aren't necessary. Also Shadow can hit the target and return for recover his losing rings. Shadow: That's not all, I'm full of surprises. Puas: Shadow is a weapon and firearms combat skills indicated the game Shadow the Hedgehog. Over: He has guns, Submachine Guns, a Machine Gun, Chain Gun, a grenade launcher, a bazooka, Worm Shooter, a semi-automatic rifle and a Black Barrel. Puas: This can be possible for the G.U.N. military training and experience. Over: The best of the Emerald Chaos is the Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% power increase. He can fly, move faster than speed of light, and is totally invincible. Puas: And have some moves like Chaos Lance, a red bolt of raw chaos energy and a stronger variant of Chaos Spear. Chaos Arrow is a small blue bolt of chaos energy. And Super Sonic Boost, a high powered attack where the users surround themselves in a powerful aura and boost into the foe. Over: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes. But this time Shadow can use to beat his opponents. Puas: Shadow hasn't the same point that Sonic, but Shadow can keep with him. Already Shadow defeated guys like Solaris, Silver, and an entery Doctor Eggman's army and more. He is the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow: I'm Shadow... the Hedgehog. Dark Pit Puas: Later of 25 years after Medusa return for revenge of Palutena and Pit who defeated her in the past. And with many plans one of them was create the perfect Pit’s clone. After Pit enter into Pandora’s lab and success Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit Pit broke the Mirror of Truth, but Pit destroys the mirror in the process, resulting in the creation of Dark Pit. Over: He like a clone, he fight like Pit but more aggressive. He can jumps very highly meters, run at the same time when he shoots, does an aerial roll, flight a highly extreme super speed and in earth can tire when he runs like an ordinary human. Puas: Game Mechanics, and if you want nerf him is fair that he becomes indestructible for seconds. And about Pit’s flight he needs the help of a god or goodness and is only for five minutes. However After stealing Pandora's powers by running through the remnants of her black-blue flames, Pittoo gains the ability of the Unlimited Power of Flight. And somewhat dark energy charge attack. Over: Damn it. Puas: Dark Pit is a very skilled fighter in all kind of close or range combat and very creative and powerful attacks most because for Pit’s training experience like the Arrow Rain, Dive or Sword Swings. Over': Pit and Dark Pit are like twins and in most situations they show us this connection. But Dark Pit is doom and gloom and Pit is annoyingly cheerful.' Pit: Why are you all doom and gloom all the time, Pittoo? Dark Pit: I think a better question is why are YOU some annoyingly cheerful? Pit: I’m not annoying. I’m positive. Over: Yes true Pitty Pat. Whatever Pittoo has a big arsenal for use. But for good of us Pittoo uses many different weapons, and every weapon has melee and ranged attacks, as well as charged and rapid fire attacks. Puas: Dark Pit can do homing attacks, and a big arsenal of powers, he can make black holes, reflect barriers, mega lasers, boost his speed, durability or strength, recover his health to more. Over: He has cool weapons like the First Blade, EZ Cannon, Violet Palm, Ogre Club, Guardian Orbitars, he own staff, Electroshock Arm, Pandora Claws and his favorite the Silver Bow. Puas: The First Blade is one of the most balanced weapons in Uprising. Since it's a sword, the First Blade is best used for melee attacks. The EZ Cannon is definitely a versatile one. Its shots bounce along ground and with their great homing ability; it's one of the more unpredictable weapons. Over: The Violet Palm has arguably the best homing capabilities out of all of Dark Pit's weapons and not the worst range, but you don't melee too well you're only using your hand. He looks like a stupid or amazing. The Ogre Club produces slow shots with limited homing ability, but it compensates for this weakness with strong melee attacks. Puas: The Guardian Orbitatars operates more so for defense rather offense with their charged shots putting up barriers to protect Pit from ranged attacks. The Electroshock Arm are the shortest when it comes to range with none of the shots even reaching 30.0m, but they have very powerful melee attacks to make up for it. And regardless of its stats, it will always possess the ability to inflict paralysis on enemies. Over': The Pandora Claws increase Dark Pit's speed more than any other weapon, which helps to make up for having some shorter range when compared to the others. And fire blue, is a wonderful weapon.' Puas: Dark Pit Staff has the longest range out of all the categories and works well for sniper shot. Also his striking strength is strong enough for destroy a small mountain. And finally the Silver Bow, and it is the only bow with shots that lose strength over distance instead of gaining strength. It is the prototype for the Palutena Bow. Over: Dark Pit is much more aggressive and most of his experience is lacked, and if he fights versus a character that can absorb the Unlimited Flight he will lose it forever. Puas: Dark Pit is smarter than Pit, he threw a FUCKING GIANT ROBOT with a kick, just one kick. Defeated Pandora twice, helped Pit to defeat Hades, survive the Lightning Chariot who moves Massively Faster than Light and defeat Pit in Light vs. Dark and in Super Smash Bros for Wii U. Over: Also confirmed in Super Smash Bros for Wii U Dark Pit is an officer of the Force of Nature in few years. Very well for him. Dark Pit: Anyone who wants to die, step right up! Pre-Death Battle Puas: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. OverVictory: BUT FIRST, Let's check the lastest fight created by ParaGoomba348 Excalibur vs. Nightmare or Zero VS Meta Knight by Chesknight! Both: Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Puas shows lectors that Sonic The Hedgehog character Shadow has the Home Advantage. DEATH BATTLE! PuasLuisZX If you want watch the original version, please enter here Remastered A Doctor Eggman area '(Stage of the match)'' A black-robed angel is flying in the sky, there is the angel sees a black hedgehog emerging from the explosion of a forest. Later he receives telepathic call from a girl called Viridi, goodness of the nature, and her message was “Dark Pit, did you find a black hedgehog that is ruining the nature?” “I exactly watch one Viridi” replay the black-robed angel called '''Dark Pit. “Very Nice, now DESTROY this human experiment” said Viridi and Dark Pit shaking his head as if to say yes, he propels itself through the air to land. Shadow holding two guns and leaving the forest on fire and head of one of Dr. Eggman’s robots is surprised for three arrows fired from Dark Pit’s bow, but Shadow elusive jumping and tells: “Who are you for attack me of surprise?” “Dark Pit, officer of Force of Nature, and is time for stop your actions” Dark Pit reply when he holds blades together as a bow, then pulls them apart. (Cues Throw It All Away) “Maybe, you are just a joke, let’s finish this fast” ''said Shadow. '''FIGHT!' Shadow shoots with his guns to Dark Pit many times, but at the time that the barrage of bullets is near to the target. Dark Pit spin his silver bow instead, hitting multiple times and ending in an upwards swipe for destroy the entire barrage of bullets. But overhead Dark Pit the hedgehog does a diagonal stall then fall kick hitting the angel in black send it to air; “Chaos Control” said Shadow and the time is lower, he jumps near to him and a backwards roundhouse took Dark Pit, but at the time of fall Dark Pit he quickly stands up and a leaping triple slash to the sky do him for attack Shadow trying to land. Dark Pit fires a purplish-black arrow from his bow angled up hitting the black hedgehog. Shadow chances of weapon to a Machine Gun and shoots but Dark Pit uses his Guardian Orbitars to create energy shields on front reflecting Machine Guns bullets and hitting the Machine and explode two seconds later throwing Shadow. But Shadow runs near to Dark Pit and he does a homing attack; Dark Pit looking the attack he protects himself crossing his bow and when Shadow’s attack connected Dark Pit’s bow he counters Shadow with a kick in his leg. Shadow was far and for stay close to his target he does a light speed dash but Dark Pit watching it he dodges moving in another direction dodging the attack successful but Shadow stopped and next he manipulates Gravity doing harder Dark Pit moving and is stroke for the another light speed dash losing his balance and falls. Shadow grabs his semi-automatic rifle and pointing the fallen angel's head told him: “That’s your end”. But the fallen angel reply “Watch out” to Shadow and he brings out his Electroshock Arm and charges forward, powerfully uppercutting Shadow. (Cues Dark Pit's theme) “Now it’s my turn to attack” Dark Pit ups in mid of air, decides flight and with his EX Cannon shoots many times Shadow. Shadow kicks all the cannonballs and spring with Hover Shoes, and flight for battle versus Dark Pit in air. Dark Pit surrounds himself with energy and performs a powerful midair charge and with his first blade he fires many times for hit Shadow and successful he hits the black blur. But Shadow near to Dark Pit starts attacking with his guns and shoots a rain of bullets but Dark Pit dodges every bullet. Shadow with a sword starts attacking Pittoo but he broke it with a sword clash and the second swipe connected Shadow hurting him and next both started charging a massive attack Shadow a green energy ball and Dark Pit a charged First Blade attack and…. BOOOOOOOOMMMM! Both energy powers clashed and both anti-heroes are hurt, Shadow and Dark Pit started flying at the top of the stage. Dark Pit decides walk in Eggman’s skyscraper and shoots with continues fire Shadow. CHAOS CONTROL! Shadow stops time and teleport in Dark Pit’s front, Shadow kicks Dark Pit’s chest and he falls. The time returns of normal and Dark Pit flies at high speed for strike with the First Blade’s tip Shadow very aggressive but the black blur teleports dodging every attack. Dark Pit thinks “And if every teleports are for a chain?” He traps Shadow and strikes. “You are a tough rival” told Pittoo to Shadow. Dark Pit swipes a blade below him and strikes Shadow. Dark Pit flight down a does an aerial roll for attack Shadow and spins his bow above him like helicopter blades but the Project Shadow with Chaos Control can dodges the attack and “''Chaos Blast”'' said Shadow. “Gash” said the winged in black. Dark Pit flies at high speeds and escapes that attack, but an explosion appears in the clouds. And Shadow in air said “That was easy” thinking that he wins the battle. But Dark Pit pulls out his namesake weapon and fires an extremely long range and powerful laser. "Goodbye!" Shadow receives the impact and falls. But he stops the time and charges an energy beam. (Cues Boss Fight 2) Dark Pit was hit for an energy beam and falls but Dark Pit decides going fast enough for finish the mission. Near to Shadow he decides launch a mega laser, but Shadow uses Chaos Control again for dodge it but misses. “What? How can this be possible?” said Shadow. Dark Pit performs several melee strikes with his bow and Shadow is very tired. Shadow curls up into a spiky ball, performs a short hop, and then starts rolling towards the opponent at high speed but Dark Pit flip kicks upwards, before correcting himself and kicking again. Shadow is in midair Dark Pit flies too high and kicks Shadow’s head; in the air, Dark Pit uses the bow's special attack and causes arrows to rain down on one of the platforms hitting Shadow and when the black hedgehog crash in a mountain the mountain explode for the attack. “That hedgehog is hard for beat Dark Pit” said Viridi in a telepathic call. “No problems except for that these Emeralds, maybe have cosmic powers. If no Shadow will be killed too fast” told Pittoo to Viridi. “Great, beat now him” says Viridi. The telepathic call is out and Dark Pit goes to mountain and lands to ground. (Stage Changed) A Sonic mountain but destroyed (Cues This Machine) Shadow stand ups but Dark Pit brutally attacks him. Dark Pit slashes many times Shadow with Pandora Claws. But Shadow forms a tornado around Pittoo, he teleports in front of him and kicks him for launch a grenade. And an explosion appears and rocks are falling; Shadow jumps every rock for escape and forms a lightning arrow-head-shaped bolt hitting Dark Pit. “Pretty done” says Shadow and walk alone. But Dark Pit protects himself with a big energy shield and the rocks are pulverizing making dust. Shadow watching this decides fires the black-robed angel with a Black Barrel. A barrel height bullet has shot very fast but the Pit's doppelgänger reflects the bullet with the power Reflect Mirror and even faster the shoot returns in Shadow and a big explosion appears. (Music Ends) “Mission Complete” says Viridi. Dark Pit reply “No, he isn’t dead” “What? How this can be possible?” questioned Viridi. But the earth is in a magnitude and Shadow appears on the magnitude surprising Dark Pit and Viridi. (Cues His World) “You have... no idea... WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!” Says Shadow and he leaps up in mid-air and surrounds himself with all seven Chaos Emeralds. “What's this?” questioned Dark Pit. “No this out of control” said Viridi. After he taps into the power of the seven Emeralds, he turns from a black to a yellow lime colored hedgehog with a bright glow and aura with invincible godlike powers, becoming Super Shadow. “Behold the true power I possess!” says Super Shadow. “This is a big destruction machine. And his power is amazing, but can Dark Pit keep with it” said Viridi. “No teleports me Viridi, I must beat him NOW” says Dark Pit. But he receives a tackle but stills with energy for continue. And Super Shadow decides finish with a red bolt of raw chaos energy, Dark Pit recovers his health and blocked that attack with his guardian orbitars reflecting but Super Shadow is immune for every attack and tackles Dark Pit, but Dark Pit jumps for dodge and return to fly. Dark Pit fires three arrows from his bow, but is useless for damage Super Shadow. “Let’s finish this” said Super Shadow. Dark Pit tried to escape for every attack of Shadow but vainly and Super Shadow tackles and a yellow aura in his shoes appears and attacks many times. Dark Pit falls for that and screws it. “Dark Pit” shouts Viridi and Dark Pit uses a power more for help him. And CRASH!!! (Music End) In the land is looked Dark Pit’s body collapsed. “Sorry Dark Pit. I can’t save you” said Viridi. Super Shadow heard a girl voice. (Cues Viridi, Goddess of Nature) But disappears the body and the original is flying with many strategies now. Super Shadow looks him and goes to fast for finish it but Dark Pit tends his wounds in a hot spring near of the mountain and uses the power invincible for seconds when Shadow charges a small blue bolt of chaos energy. Dark Pit resists it for the power, flight and fires three arrows from his bow. Super Shadow does a high powered attack where the users surround themselves in a powerful aura and boost into Dark Pit, but nothing. “Who he turns invincible?” said Shadow. Viridi answers “You will not understand angel’s powers. You are dead” “Who is she?” questioned Super Shadow. Shadow's Super form wears off and Dark Pit answered angry “Now is time for destroy you" Shadow tried to uses again his emeralds but Dark Pit does a running slash downwards with his bow and throws the seven emeralds. Dark Pit spins his bow horizontally in front of him, slashing foes multiple times before launching them diagonally. Shadow flight too high for the attack and Dark Pit grabs him for burn it in the lava and splash. Dark Pit escapes for lava and an eruption appears and scream is heard for him. Dark Pit thrusts his weapon, crosses his arms and says: “Can't help but feel sorry for ya!” “Good, but how a human can create a life form? And the huge power of emeralds? However get these emeralds for not fail in wrong hands.” says Viridi. Dark Pit grabs the seven emeralds of the grounds and the angel is teleported with the emeralds. K.O! Results (Cues Dark Pit-Looped) Over: Bullshit!!! Puas: This I call a close one. Dark Pit’s weapons, powers and his unlimited flight make Shadow’s Chaos emeralds powers and equipment a tough fight. But the problem is done when why compared every single feats. Over: Shadow control very fast the number mach even moves faster than this, also he naturally is faster than Sonic which is confirmed that moves faster than light, but Shadow only was faster in Adventure 02 and in this Sonic only was light speed with Light speed shoes, which Shadow can’t keep. Puas: Dark Pit in the other hand he can match Phosphora’s naturally speed is lightning but Pit showed that he can go faster than lightning in most situations. Also Pit resist shoot to the other place of the Universe and return in few seconds to Skyworld driving the Lightning Chariot. So Pit’s reflexes are Massively Faster than Light. Over: Shadow isn’t a clone which Dark Pit is one so we can’t use the same calculations. Also Dark Pit is stronger. Shadow can destroy every Dr. Eggman ships, bases and more. Dark Pit can do the same only with a kick. Pittoo kicks and destroy a robot something that Pit can’t beat the robot even with the Three Sacred Treasures. Puas: Shadow was created for resist everything Shadow resists the falling of the space to ground, which Pit only can resist the falling of the Everest Mount the highest mountain of the world. Dark Pit is smarter than Pit, in every, also he can understand Chaos Emerald’s powers. Over: But the decisive factor is Super Shadow, which can be counter for powers, and dodges the attacks faster than Super Shadow’s speed. Even if Shadow has the power necessary the time will be his most weakness. Puas: And Dark Pit confronts Gravity and Time Manipulations attacks. Shadow is screwed here. Over: Maybe the blur can beat the pit, but if this turns in black this is over. Puas: The winner is Dark Pit. Trivia * Is unknown what Dark Pit can obtained the Power of Flight if Dark Pit lose his power in the battle versus Pandora. But, easily Dark Pit can obtained again the power. * Originally, Shadow going to past and Occurs a time paradox, which disappear the world and a tie. But this is removed because Dark Pit is so fast and stop the possible paradox. * Shadow and Dark Pit are PuasLuisZX's favorites characters. * It can be easily the closest match for a Death Battle, only because Shaadow can use transform in Super Shadow. * Shadow and Dark Pit are the first VideoGame characters in Death Battle in PuasLuisZX's saga. The last four are Zoroark, Foxy, Kratos and Dante. * Is the first PuasLuisZX's battle with Fanboys raging. The next are Luffy VS Natsu and Sonic vs Son Goku. * The creator of the page is Maxevil. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Kid Icarus' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles